Tu Resumen
by magdalena de malfoy
Summary: Mi primer oneshot...Hermione deja de comer, dormir y estudiar por problemas con su vida...pero el viene para contarle los suyos y ver que no son tan malos...
1. Chapter 1

Parecia una vida perfecta, pero todos sabian que tenia problemas, estaba haciendo demasiadas tonterias y una de ellas era el querer abandonar el colegio...por fortuna alguien se lo impidio.

Flash Back:

Hermione era la joven más afortunada de todo el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, tenía todo lo que todas querían, un novio perfecto y guapo llamado Ron Weasley unas notas perfectas en todas las asignaturas y un cuerpo de lujo, sin embargo todo eso era desde fuera, pues aunque todo pareciese perfecto había algún error.

Días antes había descubierto que Ron no le era tan fiel como creía y eso le había echo bajar en las clases y dejar de comer.

Harry intentaba consolarla pero ella no se dejaba ya que su amigo tan bien estaba al corriente de las salidas de Ron con cierta rubia de Ravenclaw y eso la llevó a desconfiar de el.

Mientras tanto en clase estaba ida ya no atendía como antes y eso era algo que hasta Snape notó.

- Si la Señorita Granger responde de una vez, podremos seguir con la clase normal.

Hermione estaba en la luna y no se dio cuenta hasta que Snape pegó un golpe en la mesa.- ¡Granger! Fuera de mi clase ahora mismo.

- De acuerdo profesor.

- O mejor, Señor… Malfoy acompáñela hasta el despacho del director y dígale de mi parte, que o hace que esta joven mejores sus notas o su jefa de casa y yo nos veremos en la obligación de expulsarla por unos días para su recuperación.

- Perdone Señor¿Podría acompañarla yo? Musitó Ron.

- Utd. Mejor cállese, y que Potter ni siquiera lo intente. Soltó al observar a Harry dispuesto para hablar.

Draco y Hermione salieron de las mazmorras en silencio, Malfoy había mirado divertido la escena, le encantaba ver como Snape, la trataba mal pero había algo que sabía que no estaba bien.

- Mira Granger, sé que esto no debería importarme pero mi madre siempre me dijo que a las mujeres hay que tratarlas bien cuando están mal o nunca te lo perdonarán y eso a mi me da igual, pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Por que si es por los cuernos de la marmota Weasley oí a tus amiguitos decir que era mejor que no te enterases.

- Todo el colegio lo sabia ¿Verdad? Por eso las miradas divertidas, simplemente yo era la tonta que no sabía que su novio le metía los cuernos con otra. Dijo de pronto...

- Algo así, pero no se por que no le has hecho algo ya, si yo fuese tu le rapaba al cero.

En la mente pervertida del Sly solo había una palabra venganza y si, pensaba utilizar la depresión de la joven como impulso para conseguirlo.

- Mira si tú intentas decirme que me vengue ya lo he hecho y ahora deja de decirme gilipoyeces por que no estoy de humor para oirte¿Entendiste? Le respondió la chica en un tono de suficiencia y orgullo.

- Si lo siento, uhhh. Dijo irónicamente.- Si llego a saber que te pones así no intento ayudarte, pero si te interesa lo que te va a decir el viejo es que te vallas con alguien a una sala y te quedes allí durante un tiempo, por que eso es lo que hizo cuando…De pronto Malfoy se calló.

- ¿Cuándo…¿Cómo lo sabes? No me digas que te envió a una sala con alguien para que se te pasase el mal momento, que bajo caíste. Le decia mientras se reía de el en su cara.

- Tu mejor cállate por que es lo que va a hacer y me da pena el pobre chico que te tenga que aguantar, ahora si no te importa mueve el culo que te espera.

Dumbledore tenía la costumbre de enviar a dos personas totalmente opuesta con un poco de "ayuda" (veritaserum... ) para que hablasen y congeniasen...

Ya habían llegado al despacho, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la estatua que guardaba el despacho del director, una voz desde dentro les indicó que pasaran pero lo extraño fue que cuando el chico la fue a dejar, dijo:

- Señor Malfoy, Utd. También.

Una vez dentro los jóvenes se sentaron y fueron observados por el director. Malfoy ya se temía lo peor...

- Señorita Granger, veo que se encuentra mal, sus profesores inclusive Snape me han indicado que ha bajado las notas y ha dejado de comer, sus amigos están seriamente preocupados.

- Con todo el respeto señor me parece que mi salud y mis estudios no le deberían preocupar ni a usted ni a nadie del profesorado.

- Mire señorita, ahora lo ve así pero cuando deje de hacer el papelón de su vida y se de cuenta de la gente que vale dirá otra cosa, ahora el profesor Snape la habrá enviado aquí con el Señor Malfoy por que querrá que el, especializado en la materia le ayude a superar su crisis

- ¿Qué me está queriendo decir? Le preguntó Hermione al director...

- Qué van a compartir una sala durante todo el curso, dado a su crisis y dado a la poca sociabilidad que está sufriendo el Señor Malfoy en su actual casa.

- ¿Qué? Chillaron los dos a la vez. - ¿Se ha vuelto loco?¿Está cuerdo? Empezaron a gritar... Dumbledore les mandó un hechizo silenciador.

- No acepto reclamos ya todas sus cosas están en la sala de los premios anuales, por favor diríjanse hacia allí y dispongan la sala, hace muchos años que no la limpian, ambos estarán al cuidado, la limpieza y el orden de esa sala y aconsejó que no intenten hacer nada por evitarlo es eso o que se vallan esta misma noche de aquí¿Entendido?

Ambos habían estado gesticulando contra los propósitos del viejecito pero en vano esfuerzo, ya que no habían conseguido nada.

Al poder hablar de nuevo, Hermione solo dijo:

- Señor recogeré mis cosas y me iré ahora mismo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, gracias por su hospitalidad. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio uno mas sorprendido de otro, Draco no imaginaba que la joven pudiese hacer eso por un chico.

- Si es su decisión, ahora mandaré a alguien a por sus maletas.

- Oye Granger ya se que nos odiamos pero es una soberana tontería abandonarlo todo por un tío que no vale la pena. Dumbledore abandonó el despacho para coger las maletas. – Mira no soy el mas adecuado para soltarte el sermón.

- Me alegra que lo reconozcas no lo intentes.

- Te creía mas lista, has aguantado mejor que nadie años de acosos por mi parte y ahora por un Weasley te dejas vencer por favor creía que tenías algo mas de valor, pero me equivoqué. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella...

- Siento decepcionarte, pero me han roto el corazón y solo quiero estar sola y tu no entras dentro de esa soledad. Hermione tenia los ojos llorosos...

- Vamos no seas mentirosa, a ti lo único que te pasa es que te molesta que tu perfecta vida se haya desmoralizado por un chico que no te llega a la suela. Ni siquiera lo querías sino ya te habrías ido lo que pasa es que eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que te has equivocado de hombre.

- Ahora el señorito Malfoy me va a dar clases de valor, no me hagas reír. Tenia la perilla de la puerta en la mano hasta que a Malfoy le dio por decir eso...

- Seguramente no sepas lo que te voy a contar pero quiero que lo sepas para que aprendas lo que es sufrir, egoísta y orgullosa.

Hermione se sorprendió de oir eso...

Durante 6 años mi padre me ha comparado contigo y San Potter mientras me daba palizas con látigos, me escupía y decía que yo era un mal hijo, que una sangre sucia podía mas que yo, y siempre he ido con la frente en alto delante suyo.

Tu no tienes derecho a abandonar ahora y menos después de todo lo que he aguantado yo, a mi me encerraban con Blaisse para que no me suicidase y tu por un idiota vas a abandonar todo, eres peor de lo que pensaba, das pena, das mucha pena.

Porque yo a pesar de que lo he pasado mal he seguido a delante y ahora estoy aqui diciendote cosas que no sabe nadie y esperando a que me digas que no me han estado haciendo daño para que tu ahora abandones...porque no lo permitire.

Draco le habia echo un escaso resumen de lo que había sido su vida por su culpa, pero con cada palabra los ojos había perdido ese odio y orgullo que tenian por mascara.

- Yo no sabía nada, No sabía. Hermione tenía agachada la cabeza y le caían lágrimas por lo que acababa de escuchar por una vez Malfoy tenía razón. – Me quedaré, pero solo por que tu me lo pides.

-Yo no te lo he pedido, yo te lo exijo. Le levantó la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos. - Lo que sea, ahora quiero hacer un pacto contigo de no agresión y de defensa. En el cual dictaminemos que no nos pelearemos y nos defenderemos de cualquier cosa. Y quiero que lleves la cabeza bien alta delante de ese pelirrojo, le levanto la cabeza y la beso.

- Me parece justo. Se secó las lágrimas y le dio un pequeño beso. -Y Gracias.

Dumbledore ingresó en el cuarto y no llevaba las maletas.

- Me alegro que decida quedarse señorita, sabía que Ud. Malfoy sabría hacerla razonar, juntos seran grandes.

- Con permiso Señor, ahora me gustaría enseñarle a Draco como barrer, fregar, pasar la mopa, limpiar al fin, hay mucho que hacer en nuestra sala.

- ¿Yo? Perdona querida, soy rico pero no soy inútil.

- ¿Qué es una mopa? le pregunto ella, pero por la cara que puso sabria que tendría mucho que hacer.

-Hasta luego director. dijeron ambos mientras salian muy juntos del despacho.

Esos dos darían mucho de que hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

HOOOOLAS! primer0 darles las gracias a todas por haberme dejado un RR muchiiiiiisimas gracias de verdad no saben lo bien que me a hecho, en segundo lugar decirles que creo que voy a hacer un 2º capitulo para terminar la historia pero que no creo que lo continue...

por supuesto muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y por las criticas constructivas, muchas gracias..

si hago el capitulo que sera lo mas seguro tardare como que unas dos semanas en publicarlo porque recien empiezo el colegio y es el ultimo trimestre...

pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda...

reitero que muchisimas gracias..!

magda de m.


End file.
